


Home alone

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo and Neal are home alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 20th 2014.

El and Peter were visiting friends for dinner, leaving the two pets alone at home. When the door closed behind them, Neal walked over to Sachmo.

“Hey Neal, what are we going to do, the master is not home tonight.”

“Did they leave us food?” Neal asked.

“Yes, we got food and water and master even left the lights on.”

Neal sniffed the kibble and turned back to Satchmo. “Shall I see if I can find something better?”

“Nee, I like the food they give me.”

“Well, I don´t, help me up, so I can jump on the counter.”

Neal barely made it, but finally he made it up on the counter, but he couldn´t find anything. Disappointed, he jumped of the counter. He walked over to Peter´s recliner and lay down on it.

“You´re not allowed on the master´s chair.” Satchmo told Neal.

“You´re such a softy, Nobody´s here.”

Neal settled down on the recliner and fell asleep, with Satchmo on the ground.

 

Neal woke and went in search of something to play with. He found his catnip mouse and went bezerk playing with it, Satchmo looking at the scene with weary eyes. ‘This was a very strange pup, he reminded Satchmo of Neal, he also smelled as master Neal.’ Satchmo lay back down, giving Neal the opportunity to climb on top of Satchmo. He tried to find a comfortable spot in Satchmo´s fur.

“Your claws hurt, Neal they are sharp, keep them to yourself.”

“Sorry.” Neal quickly lay down and started purring.

“NEAL!”

“Sorry. I will be still.”

 

Suddenly, both animals heard people coming up the stairs, and they both perked up. When the key was turned in the lock, they were both sitting in front of the inner door.

“Master is home” Satchmo said.

“ You´re late, slave” Neal commented when Peter entered.


End file.
